


Panopticon

by SunnyFlare34



Category: My Little Pony: Equestria Girls, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Caught in the Act, Exhibitionism, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-23 19:09:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17086043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunnyFlare34/pseuds/SunnyFlare34
Summary: Gloriosa Daisy ventures into the woods alone, hoping to enjoy the luxuries of an untouched forest on a sunny day.She won't have to enjoy it all by herself.





	Panopticon

Gloriosa stepped out of the car and inhaled the fresh morning air. She watched a couple of squirrels playing around in the bushes. After taking a moment to take in the scenery, she stretched and decided it was time to go deeper into the woods.

After undressing.

* * *

"Ooh"

"Mmmm"

"Could you go a bit lower? Yes right there."

Fluttershy laid naked on the soft moss covered forest floor. She moaned as her animal friends were giving her a back rub.

"Could you massage my neck?" Fluttershy asked the group of critters that were sitting beside her. Immediately two squirrels jumped forward and started stomping around her neck.

"Ah, this is wonderful. Where did you learn to use your limbs like that? Is there a massage parlor for squirrels?"

One of the critters squirmed something in Fluttershy's ear.

"What? There is? Do you also have squirrel restaurants?" Fluttershy giggled as the critters eased their movements on her back.

"Mmm that was lovely, but I still have one thing left... and it's kind of private thing to do so if you don't mind..."

The animals exchanged glanced and then dispersed into the woods.

"Thank you. See you all later!"

With only sunshine and trees around, Fluttershy was alone.

Slowly she brought her knees apart as the little fingers slipped through the light hair of her pussy. She continued to keep a cautious eye on potential stalkers.

Fluttershy's fingers slowly stroked her thigh as she cooed. She couldn't help but marvel at all the sensations pleasuring herself in a sunny summer forest broguht. No longer wanting to wait, she immediately found her clit, circling around it only a few times before rubbing it in earnest with her middle finger. She was absolutely soaked and as she slowly circled two fingers over it she could hear the slurping sounds of her juices under her fingers. Reflexively she thrust her pussy forward against her fingers. Fluttershy's eyes closed in pleasure.

Fluttershy no longer tried to keep quiet as she stroked herself, her fingers soaking wet with her own juices. The pleasure was incredible as she massaged her clit with her thumb and wiggled her fingers inside her love tunnel. She found herself starting to gently hump her pussy against her own manipulations and had to make a conscious effort to settle herself down. Her hard nipples grinding against the green moss.

Within several minutes, Fluttershy's hips were moving rapidly, rolling and humping against the the soft, warm forest floor with great intensity. She could feel herself losing control.

Fluttershy applied pressure to just the right spot and let the orgasm begin to swell up inside her. There was no holding back. She pushed the palm of her hand against her clit as she came in such force that made her shake and pant considerably. She quickly pumped her pussy a few more times before pulling her fingers out and releasing a small amount of her juices.

Finally, her naked yellow body stopped writhing and lay sprawled across the dirty ground. She brought her fingers up to her mouth and licked them clean of her arousal.

* * *

While Fluttershy was recovering, still enjoying the afterglow, she heard a car coming and then stopping nearby. She slowly got up and sneaked closer to the mysterious car.

"Who could that be?" Fluttershy thought to herself as she moved in behind a thick bush that offered her a good view of the person inside the car.

The car door opened and out stepped a red haired girl Fluttershy knew from Camp Everfree.

"Is that... Gloriosa Daisy? What is she doing in here?"

After watching her for a few minutes, Fluttershy thought about stepping out from the bushes and greeting her, but then she remembered she was completely naked and covered in her own pussyjuices. Instead, she chose to watch and wait. Few minutes later, Fluttershy was thinking about leaving Gloriosa alone and going back to retrieve her clothes, when Gloriosa started suddenly undressing herself.

"Oh my. I shouldn't be watching this..." Fluttershy blushed as her hand started to lower itself down to her nether region.

Gloriosa looked around and lifted her shirt over her head to expose her beautiful bra-covered breasts to the sunshine and fresh air. "Her tits are almost as big as mine." Fluttershy thought and groped her own pair of boobs. She also noticed Gloriosa's nipples harden in the early cool morning breeze. Gloriosa reached down to pull off her blue shorts followed by her pink panties.

"She looks so fantastic... and sexy." Fluttershy admired Gloriosa's body.

Fluttershy was taking in the view of her pink nipples looking down to her sweet pubic hair patch covered pussy to her big round rear. She also noticed beads of perspiration on her soft skin. Fluttershy's own nipples were starting to warm up again. She was getting turned on.

Her voyeuristic perversion came to a halt when she felt a sudden tingling sensation in her nose. "Ohh why now." Fluttershy rubbed her nose trying to prevent the imminent sneeze to ruin her cover.

But it was no use.

_"Aah aah.."_

"achoo"

"Hmm? Is someone in there?" Gloriosa thought she had heard something, not sure what it was. She looked at the bush where Fluttershy was hiding. "Hello! Anybody there?"

Fluttershy's hands were shaking slightly as she carefully peered through the bushes, fearing Gloriosa had heard her.

"Eh, it's proably nothing." Gloriosa shrugged and started walking towards a path that led deeper into the woods.

Still remaining as silent as possible, Fluttershy wondered if she should go after her or go back to civilization. Becoming braver, she took a deep breath and slid forwards out of her semi hidden position and went after Gloriosa, still trying to remain undetected.

After walking on the twisting, turning and seemingly never ending path for about fifteen minutes, Gloriosa stopped by a river stream, with Fluttershy still creeping behind. She took a few steps towards the flowing water and watched the sunlight dance on the surface. The cloak of trees still shaded the area for the most part, allowing Fluttershy to sneak closer to Gloriosa.

"Is she going for a swim?" Fluttershy thought, and it sure seemed like it when Gloriosa bent over to splash some water, giving Fluttershy a perfect view of her pussy. Fluttershy took advantage of Gloriosa's back being turned as she dove in and swam away, to carefully move closer to the water's edge, staying hidden by brush, so she could get a better view.

Her wet, wine red, straight hair now hung down her back, gleaming and smooth, as if made of one piece. Fluttershy was entranced by the shape of her back and the almost erotic beauty of her nicely toned and highly defined breasts when she reached up and behind to wring the water from her hair. She waded closer to the rocks at the shore. Gloriosa clambered onto a boulder right where the water met the sand. When she stood up, she was out of the river from the knees up, to Fluttershy's great joy as now she could see her lovely hips, ass and thighs again and now the water poured softly onto her head and shoulders. Her breasts stood up proudly, a nice handful each, and with dark nipples, hard now with the cool water.

For a moment Fluttershy thought Gloriosa was gazing right where she was hiding. She secretly wanted to get caught. She hoped Gloriosa would stand up, walk over to her hiding spot and fuck her right there on the sandy shore.

Gloriosa suddenly brought her fingers to her pussy and started slowly rubbing along her labia. Using her other hand to grope her breasts, she cupped them and lifted them and squeezed them, emitting moans from her. She obviously enjoyed this greatly as her body language clearly told, arching her back and thrusting her breasts out.

Fluttershy could do nothing but stare in awe at the show Gloriosa was putting on. She closed her eyes, bit her lip and felt her nipples harden with desire.

Gloriosa was soaking wet, the wettest that she had ever been, and her fingers as they rubbed over her clit made a loud, wet sound. Gloriosa spread her legs indecently wide. Even alone there was never a reason for a lady to have her legs spread as lewdly as hers were right then. Two fingers had already worked there way into her body. They were twisting, pumping, churning inside her Gloriosa's body moved back against them almost of its own will.

Suddenly, she heard a distinctive sound again. She looked around, she was sure someone was watching her. Gloriosa's heart raced but she was too far gone now, she didn't care if anyone was watching, she just needed to cum so badly. She lay back down and continued clawing at her now sopping wet pussy. It was then, out of the corner of her eye hiding in the shadow of a large tree, she saw the beautiful girl she had seen earlier.

"Flutter...shy, come join me." Gloriosa managed to utter out between her gasps for air.

Fluttershy was frozen. She was caught. Her mind told her to run, her heart told her to stay.

"Oh come on, we're both naked and horny." Gloriosa told Fluttershy as she slowly started walking towards the red haired girl.

Fluttershy sat on the sand next to Gloriosa as she was pulled into an intense kiss. She ran her fingers down Fluttershy's body and inserted fingers inside her warm honeypot. She squirmed and let out a little scream of delight, all the while their tongues continued to wrestle each other. Gloriosa's little teases turned into full fledge ramming. Fluttershy moved her hips to meet the pushes inside her pussy. Gloriosa stopped for a moment to catch her breath before laying Fluttershy down on the sand and setting on sitting on her face. Fluttershy took the hint and started lapping Gloriosa's labia. The gust of air Fluttershy blew into her vulva made her twitch and writhe. Instead of diving right in, she slowly began to lick and nibble at her inner thighs. Fluttershy's hand moved to the top of her pubic hair, flattening out and putting pressure on her groins. Gloriosa moaned out loud.

Gloriosa readjusted herself so that she and Fluttershy were now in a sixtynine position. As she lay on top of the pink haired girl, she squeezed her legs around her head, thrusting up and down. Gloriosa lapped up Fluttershy's earlier pusssyjuices. They both moaned with excitement. Gloriosa kissed her labia hard and kept thrusting fingers in and out of her cunt. Fluttershy kissed her back just as hard, shaking and sweating, the girls were running out breath and stamina. Gloriosa felt nails dig into her back,  
as Fluttershy pulled her in closer to her body. The girls were closing in on their climax point.

Gloriosa wrestled her arms from underneath her yellow legs, to get a hand on her swollen clit. She rubbed it in crude circles as Fluttershy squealed. Under Gloriosa, Fluttershy massaged her partner to an orgasm while the redhead continued to slurp away on her labia. She slurped all the juices that came spraying from the velvety depths. Fluttershy came right after hard as she moaned into her pussy, weeping and wet beneath the red body. Gloriosa also got a dose of Fluttershy's cum all over her face and hair.

* * *

"What are you thinking about" Gloriosa said with a smile on her face.

"Just how beautiful you are" Fluttershy replied.

"I want to feel you," she said.

"I want you too, let's stay here for a while."  
Gloriosa moved her body closer and spooned Fluttershy, she slid her arm over her and embraced Fluttershy before they slowly fell into a peaceful slumber.


End file.
